Clay Abernathy (SG)
"I won’t rest until every follower of Cobra is dead and buried. Not necessarily in that order." 'VICE PRESIDENT CLAY'TON Abernathy comes from a well-established family. He's a West Point graduate, top of class and has seen action in a number of trouble spots. He’s graduated from Advanced Infantry Training and Covert Operations School. He’s served on Cadre, North Atlantic Range Commander and United States Army Engineer Command Europe Missile and Radar Training. Clay was the original field commander of the G.I. Joe Team before he got his General's star and was booted upstairs to honcho the entire G.I. Joe operation. However, when General Colton decided to run for President and asked Clay to be his VP, Clay was quick to hand over the reins of G.I. Joe to Flint and move into politics. However, before his was able to do so, on his last field mission before retirement, Clay was shot and paralyzed by a follower of Father Cobra’s, who was defending his home during a raid. Clay’s goons killed the man and his family, but Clay had lost the use of his legs. Colton was quick to capitalize on Clay’s loss, using his image as the “wounded veteran” fighting “domestic terrorists” to win a sweeping election. For now, Clay is content to remain in the shadows behind President Colton, and hope that Joe science can do something about his severed spine. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: During the Vietnam War Hawk was a Lieutenant. One of his unfortunate duties was to inform the future Snake-Eyes that his family had been killed in a car crash. When Hawk was brought on board the Joe Team, General Flagg gave the young colonel the assignment of field commander. Together with Stalker he set about recruiting members of the team, including tracking down and persuading Snake-Eyes. One of Hawk's early missions was to spearhead the "rescue" of Dr. Adele Burkhart. He commandeered the heavy armor support of the mission. On a mission to retrieve a "Hot Potato", Hawk was waiting for his retrieval team. Rock 'n Roll came and threw the object through the window and immediately left, which forced Hawk to get his team moving and rescue the retrieval team. Hawk's next mission after raiding a Cobra stronghold was less than ideal as he and Ebony were to help host a Chaplain's Assistant's social tea. The Pentagon got wind of a extreme survival camp run by Vance Wingfield and Hawk elected himself and Grunt as the undercover team for the mission. He discovered Wingfield planned to initiate a war between Russia and America. To stop the B-29 from delivering the nuclear payload, Hawk boards a jet fighter and shoots down the bomber. Hawk, at one time, sent his men on a mission to Afghanistan to retrieve a Russian spy plane. What he didn't tell them was that he deliberately led Cobra to them nor did he inform them they were merely the decoy, trailing nothing more than scrap. He felt he was in command and it was his right to endanger their lives any way he saw fit. After Flagg was put in charge of the Burpleson Air Force Base, Hawk succeeded him as the commander of the G.I. Joe team. Operations at the Pit (the Joes' headquarters) kept him busy and he had to relegate field command to a new recruit, Duke. Eventually, Hawk was promoted to general and took full command. He was commanding officer of the G.I. Joe team beginning with the invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield, overseeing the imprisonment and slaughter of dozens of Cobra-allied families and bystanders in the wrong place at the wrong time. Soon after the Springfield incident, the Joe team was in danger of being shut down. Hawk met with three high ranking military officers deep in the otherwise empty Pit. Robotic Cobra forces, known as Battle Android Troopers attacked. The four put up devastating fight, destroying many androids. A general and the Admiral died in the battle, sacrificing themselves to save the others. The surviving general puts all his influence behind Hawk, not knowing it was Hawk himself who programmed captured BATs to attack the Pit to convince the higher-ups his budget was necessary. During his time as commander, Hawk lead the team through such difficult times as the Cobra Civil War and the catastrophic Battle of Benzheen. Many members of G.I. Joe died during that operation. His final act as G.I. Joe commander was to oversee the ceremony of the closing of the Pit when the Joes were decommissioned. In 1997 the G.I. Joe team was re-formed, with Hawk as their CO. Category:1997 When General Colton decided to run for President and asked Clay to be his VP, Clay was quick to hand over the reins of G.I. Joe to Flint and move into politics. However, before he was able to do so, on his last field mission before retirement, Clay was shot and paralyzed by a follower of Father Cobra’s, who was defending his home during a raid. Clay’s goons killed the man and his family, but Clay had lost the use of his legs. Colton was quick to capitalize on Clay’s loss, using his image as the “wounded veteran” fighting “domestic terrorists” to win a sweeping election. For now, Clay is content to remain in the shadows behind President Colton, and hope that Joe science can do something about his severed spine. MUX History: Vice President Clay is currently stuck in Washington, in the shadow of President Colton. Doc, however, thinks she might have a radical new cure for him... Until then, Clay has little to do besides being rolled out any time Colton wants a sympathy vote. OOC Notes Vice President Clay is just a TP character, and not an admin position or fachead. Logs/ Important Dates 2008 November - Clay elected Vice President Players Vice President Clay is available for temping. References Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:SG-GI Joe Category:SG-GI Joe Command Category:SG-GI Joe Communications Category:SG-GI Joe Drivers Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only Category:USA Category:US Army Category:Male Characters Category:Politicians